Mistress of Time
by Stella Flametongue
Summary: Post Shinbok 3 Best Ending. Rumours in San Miguel arise about the ghost of a woman haunting the House of Time. Django, Violet and Nero investigate to see the woman themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was nice, even though it was chilly outside. The city was slowly coming back to normal. But, for him, it was just being built up.

Honestly, he didn't know why he was sticking around. He'd betrayed everyone here.. Not by his own choice, but it had still happened. He couldn't face anyone here, feeling actual guilt for his actions. Everyone said it wasn't his fault after hearing what Django had said once theycd returned.

But some of the villagers still gave him the stink-eye when he was out and about with Django. Not all of them forgave him, and they were quick to pin the blame on him if anything happened.

Only those who knew him knew he wasn't to blame.

Sabata's chest ached, felt like it was tightening and constricting his breathing. His vision blurred, and he blinked to clear it. Teaming up with Ratatosk against his will, ressurecting Vanargand… Nearly killing Django…

His breath hitched, and he let out an involuntary sob. It was chilly, but Sabata didn't care. He wanted the cold. And the guilt.. Everything. But he'd done a lot since coming back..

"There you are, Sabata! Django was looking for you!" Violet, the sweetheart, had climbed up to the roof of the inn to find him. She'd grown up since he'd last seen her a year ago… before Ratatosk made him a puppet.. She still wore a green dress with an apron, though.

"I'm leaving tonight," Sabata looked to the moon. How could he destroy Mahoroba? And Carmilla was trapped up there with Vanargand…

"I can't stay here. Despite the efforts I've made since returning, a lot of the villagers will not forgive me."

"But… Nero and I will miss you. Zazie will miss you… Django will be heartbroken…" Violet sniffled. "Don't go, Sabata.."

Sabata got up and shook his head. "No. I can't stay. If I do.." He trailed off, before Zero Shifting away. Violet was left alone on the roof, and burst into tears.

The sun rose the next day.

Django woke up, and noticed Sabata's bed empty. Violet was sitting in a chair, swinging her legs back and forth. She'd still come over a lot, even though he no longer needed her to housesit. Nero was mewing, and Violet sniffled.

It was then that Django found out Sabata had left. Violet told him what happened.

And then, the rumours started. About a ghost of a beautiful maiden in the decrepit House of Time, who wandered the halls. Her clothing was exquisite and expensive…

But what got them all was that the maiden had long, lilac hair and eyes as red as blood.

Was it Mani, rising from the grave? Or was it…?

It was both Django and Violet, with Nero, who had headed to the House of Time to figure out this rumour and see if it was truth or not.


	2. Chapter 2

And then I reference FFVII in this chapter. Hooray. Not. Excuse my silly little idea, it was a late night one that I kinda like but others won't.

* * *

The last time Django had been here was when he met Snake, who was still around in San Miguel. It was Violet's first time, and she looked terrified. Nero had taken up residence in her arms, and mewled to calm Violet down.

The spirit appeared, her back turned to them. She merely walked down the hall and disappeared through the wall. Django and Violet gave chase, but caught the attention of some mummies. They had to run away, into a dilapidated room.

"Django..." Violet sniffled, walking up to him. Nero mewed, jumping out of Violet's arms and curled around Django's legs, purring.

The spirit had reappeared, floating above the rune circle in the room. She faded as the three approached her, and the circle activated once they all were in.

 _"It's the only way."_

* * *

"Maria!" A young black-haired man walked up to the lilac-haired woman picking flowers. She straightened up and turned to him, brushing her hair out of her eyes. A smile appeared on her face.

"Hugh. I didn't think you'd come visit me so soon," Maria said, putting the flowers in her basket. "I was just going to go sell flowers. One SOLL a piece."

"Huuuh. To employ people at your home?" Hugh asked. Maria shook her head.

"For necessities. Haley also wanted a... floating sunflower, but Martin said 'no'. Such a feisty little one..."

"Don't you want to move to San Miguel, Maria? There's more people there!" Hugh insisted. Maria shook her head again.

"Of course not. The people there dislike me."

 _They stare, they blame me for everything..._

As Hugh was about to say something again, an adorable black kitten poked its head out from under Maria's dress. It mewed at Hugh.

"Nero!" A voice called, and a little girl came and grabbed him, looking to the two. "I'm s-sorry.. a-about him.."

"No harm," Maria pulled out a flower from her basket and tucked it behind the child's ear. "There you go. It looks nice."

"Th-thank you, miss," the girl smiled weakly. And then, another blond appeared. Maria visibly tensed. Hugh put a hand on Maria's shoulder as the boy accompanying the girl arrived in plain view.

When the blond's eyes met Maria's, a look of recognition crossed his face. He was about to open his mouth but Violet hushed him.

Maria took a step back, before turning and fleeing from them both. Hugh ran after her, calling her name as she fled.


End file.
